We see all
by Lovaticgurl3
Summary: Ethan is learning how to control his powers but his friends think he is changing for the worst. Ethan/Sarah Benny/Erica
1. you cheating jerk

Sarah POV

I'm walking in the hall and then I see this girl hug Ethan really tight. I don't want to become a jealous freak I just want to know who she is. When that girl left I went to Ethan.

"Hey Ethan who is that" I said pointing at the girl that just left

"Oh uh her nobody important" he said. He was sweating and he looked like he had something to hide. I trust my boyfriend right?

"Hey Ethan you left this at my house" the girls who was hugging him said but stopped when she saw me. OMG that's a shirt in her hand, why was he shirtless in her house? Wait why was he at her house in the first place?

"Oh um …..thanks, Sarah this is Vanessa "Ethan said

"Hi I am Vanessa but you already know that because Ethan just told you" Vanessa said with a goofy smile. Ethan laughed at her joke. She was sweating just like Ethan, they both had a secret and I hope its not what I think it is. I put on a fake smile.

"Hi I am Sarah, Ethan's girlfriend" I said

"Hey Ethan and Sarah oh and who is this" Benny said taking Vanessa's hand and was about to kiss it. Ethan pushed Benny before he can do it and said with anger in his voice "don't", Vanessa giggled at Ethan because he was overprotected but what I don't understand is why. Why was he so overprotective and why was he shirtless at her house?

"Chill Ethan" Benny said

Lunch

"Hey Sarah" Erica said sitting right next to me

"Hey Erica" I said

"Umm did you and Ethan break up?"

"NO why do you ask" I said really confused but for some reason I knew that girl Vanessa had something to do with it.

"Well he is always with that new girl. They walk to class and whisper in each other's ear and she giggles every time he says something. Some guys went and ask her out to the movies but Ethan stepped in front of her and took her hand and said no she doesn't and then they left holding hands." Erica said

"Are you sure" I said feeling like I was going to cry

"Yea" Erica said quietly

"Hey guys" Benny said sitting right next to Erica

"Hey Benny" I said

"Hey nerd boy" Erica said

"Why is Ethan overprotective to that new girl gosh" Benny said confused and angry

"Why what happen now?" I said

"Well I have math with Vanessa so I asked her if she wanted me to walk her but Ethan said he is walking her. Then I said but your class is on the other side of the school. He just took her hand and walked away" Benny explained

"Wow did anyone see the new girl Ethan is dating… Oh… Hi Sarah… well this is awkward." Rory said

"Where is Ethan?" I asked Rory

"Well he is with the new girl by his locker, they are just laughing and she gave him a gift with a card on it. When he read it he smiled and hugged her." Rory explain

"I am done with this" I said very angrily

Everyone just stared at me but I didn't care. Ethan knows better than to cheat on a vampire with a slut. I finally found Ethan and Vanessa.

"Hi Ethan" I said angrily looking at him and at her

"Oh hi Sarah" he put the gift Rory was talking about in his locker. He came closer to me to kiss me on the cheeks but I stopped him, I put my finger on his lips and said "I need to talk to you ….in private"

"Bye… I will come by tonight for umm… that project" Vanessa said. I knew she was lying I am a vampire I can tell there was no project

"What do you want to talk about" Ethan said

"Well why are you hanging out with Vanessa so much" I said angrily

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said. He was sweaty

"Whatever see you tonight" I said angrily

**Ethan's house**

I was making out with Ethan because Jane was asleep. It's been like 10 minutes since we have been kissing. The doorbell rang and Ethan almost gave me a heart attack he ran to the door.

"Hi Vanessa" Ethan said

She hugged him until she saw me

"Oh I Sarah" she said

"Sarah, Vanessa and I have a lot of homework so we will be in my room" Ethan said

"Ok" I said

When he left I used my super hearing to hear them upstairs

"I love you so much" Ethan said

"I love you too" Vanessa said

OMG he is cheating on me

**1 hour after **

"Bye Vanessa" Ethan said

"Now where were we" Ethan said coming closer to me making a kissy face

"I want to break up" I said with a tear falling from my face

"Why" he said

"You know why" when I said that I heard Ethan's parents talking outside so I got my stuff and went home.

**Vanessa POV**

I was driving home then I got a text message from Ethan.

**Ethan: Sarah broke up with me and she didn't tell me why**

When he told me, I went to Sarah's house to ask why. When I got there I saw Erica walking in. I got out the car and rang the bell. Erica answered it and looked really mad.

"What do you want?" Erica said

"I want to ask Sarah something and why are you so mad?" she got out of my way and I saw Sarah on her couch crying. I sat right next to her.

"Are you ok, what happen between you and Ethan" I asked really concern

"Like you don't know" Erica said to me

"I really don't know" I said

She took out her fangs and hiss.

"I already know that you are a vampire because Ethan told me and I know that Sarah and Rory are one to, I know that Ethan is a seer, and Benny is an earth priestess. Ethan tells me everything." I said with a laugh

"Of course he tells you everything" Sarah said

"Yea we are really close anyways why did you break up with Ethan." I said really confused

"He cheated on me" Sarah said

My mouth dropped I was so confused.

"With who?" I asked

"With you daaaaaaaaa" Erica said

I just had to laugh

**Sarah POV**

I can't believe she is here laughing. So I gave her the look

"Oh you where serious, why would I be in love with my cousin plus I have a boyfriend." she said. I was totally shock that she lied about being his cousin.

"You're lying why was he shirtless in your house" I ask

"Because I spilled juice all over him." Vanessa said

"Why did you give him a present" Erica asked

"Instead of you guys questioning me I rather just tell the story" Vanessa said. I agreed and Erica nodded.

"My name is Vanessa Morgan, I am Ethan's cousin not his girlfriend. I am an artist. He paid me $ 100 to make a painting of you. He also wanted me to buy you a present since he doesn't know what a girl wants. He always tells me about all of your adventures which make me laugh. I also asked him not to tell people we are cousins because I don't want to be known as Ethan's cousin. He also paid me $50 to help him practice how he is going to tell you how he feels. He was going to take you to a big fancy restaurant and give you a gift with my painting. He was going to tell you that he loves you. Oh and I have a boyfriend named Matthew Knight** (I thought it will be fun to put their real names in but THEY ARE NOT REALLY DATING IN REAL LIFE)**." Vanessa said

"OMG are you serious that is so romantic, why would you break up with him?" Erica said

"OMG I need to talk to him." I said

**Ethan POV**

Vanessa never showed up but Benny did and I liked what he was saying. I am going on a double date with the hottest twins in the school Aly and AJ. I still love Sarah but I think this will at least help me stop crying. I got dressed and waited for the girls. I told my mom I am going on a date and I need money. Benny and I got the girls and went to the movies.

**Sarah POV**

I went to Ethan's house and rang the bell. His mom opened the door and told me he went on a double date with Benny. My heart stopped, I can't believe this. His mom said he went to the movies and I didn't want to stalk him but I had to tell him how I feel.

**Ethan POV**

I can't believe I am here watching Dusk. I can't take it. I don't want to think about my ex girlfriend. I hate that word ex. I needed some air, so I told them I feel a little sick and my date sat next to Benny. Wow Benny has two dates now. I sat outside on the bench looking through pictures of Sarah and me. I was just sitting at a bench looking at my old happy life. I am such a loser I screamed out loud.

"I know" A voice that sound familiar said

"Sarah what are you doing here?" I asked

"Looking for you, we need to talk" she said sitting right next to me.

"What you want the watch you gave me back" I asked with anger in my voice

"No I want you back" she said

"Why did you break up with me then?"

"I though you where cheating on me with Vanessa."

I just had to laugh

"But she explained to me what was going on, and I am so sorry. I should have talked to you about it before I broke up with you."

"Wow" I said

"But I see you are on a date and I just wanted you to know so I guess this is bye." She said

She got up from the bench and started walking away but I grabbed her hand and turned her around. I kissed her and she kissed back. We both separated and said in unison.

"I love you"

**awww tell me if this should be a story and read my other story **_**Uh I love you**_


	2. Serpa

**Sarah POV**

"Sarah, can I talk to you in private?" Ethan asked me

"Sure!" I said

I followed him to his locker. We have been going out for 3 months and it's been cool. He tries to impress me with his goofy nerdy stuff. When he gets free time he surprises me with flowers and a teddy bear. I have like 20 teddy bears. When you're in a relationship a talk means they want to break up but not Ethan. Yesterday Ethan told me he loves me and he begged me to stay with him forever. Sometimes he's a little dorky.

"I want to break up" Ethan said. I laughed because I knew he was joking why he would he want to break up?

You're joking…right?" I said when I saw his serious face.

"No I'm not joking see you later" He said and walked away

OMG is he serious no he's not this is just a silly joke. At lunch he is going to kiss me and whisper in my ear ha I was just joking.

**Lunch **

I sat down next to Erica, Vanessa, Benny, and Rory for lunch. I wondered where Ethan was maybe getting me another teddy bear ha what a dork. I saw Ethan talking a crowd of jocks and cheerleaders. Benny saw him to and motion for him to come. He looked at Benny and made a loser sign to Benny. He looked at me and then kissed a girl passionately then winked at Erica. Everyone at the table was confused but Benny and I were angry. Benny told me that we should go see grandma. I agreed and we ditched school and went to Benny's house. When we got their grandma told us that something called a serpa might have mind control him. She gave us a list of symptoms and to check if he has them.

**List**

**sleepiness**

**change of behavior**

**different hobbies**

**unbelievable strengthen **

**lost of memory**

Benny and I looked at the list and Benny's grandma told us to look for the serpa. The serpa will always be with Ethan. We went to Ethan's house because I still have to baby sit Jane. When Ethan's mother opened the door she looked like she was crying. I asked her why she was crying and she told me Ethan hasn't come home from school yet. I had to lie to her so she would stop crying.

"Ethan is helping Rory decorate his room. He told me to tell you when I come baby sit because he left his phone in his room. Mrs. Morgan smiled and hugged me. She left with Mr. Morgan and told me Jane fell asleep already.

"Why did you lie we don't know when Ethan is going to come back." Benny said

"I don't know but I hope he comes back." When I said that the door opened and Ethan came inside with the cheerleader he was kissing. I think she is the serpa. When Ethan saw us he was shocked and mad.

"What the hell! What are you losers doing in my house?" he said

"I'm here to baby sit your sister and I'm not a loser ok." I said. He lost his memory and that's one of the symptoms.

"Whatever; and I know you're not a loser. If you were a loser I would have never dated you." He said

"Why did you break up with me?" I asked

"You're suppose to be popular, why do you hang out with these losers." Ethan said

"Do you like Star trek?" Benny asked a little mad.

"That's for geeks I would never watch that." Ethan said after that he left

"He lost his memory, different behavior, and different hobbies. I think the serpa is that cheerleader. Benny do the spell know and I'll go see if he is back to normal.

I went upstairs and heard Ethan scream. I walked in and Ethan had his hockey stick and ran to me.

"Sarah I don't know how this girl got in my room. I promised I would never cheat on you. I really don't know how she got in my room." Ethan said

"It's ok anyways why do you need Ethan serpa?" I ask looking at the serpa

"Ethan come when your ready." She said and then she vanish

"Wow can you explain to me what just happen." Ethan said with a goofy smile

"Sure" I said hugging him

"Ethan are you ok" Benny said

"Yea" Ethan said

"Do you guys want to watch Jacuzzi time machine with Vanessa and I or cannodle?" Benny asked

"Benny!" we said in unison

**Mike POV **

"Find Ethan Morgan and teach him how to control his powers before something bad happens." The king told me

"Don't worry my king, Elizabeth, Justin and I will teach him." I said

**I know its short but I will update really soon and the number of views I have that's how many chapters I will make this week. But I will stop counting Friday at 2:00 am. Bye !**


	3. that lying undead jerk

**Mike POV**

"Let's go I don't want to be late for our first day of school" I said

"I don't want to go to school man." Justin said

"We have to if we want to find Ethan Morgan." Elizabeth said

We got on our motorcycles and headed for school. When we arrived everyone was looking at us. We used the pictures we had to find Ethan but we didn't have any luck. The bell ranged and we headed for our first class. Everyone was looking at us but I knew why. All the guys where checking out Elizabeth, and Justin was winking at the girls. I saw one girl I like but I had to keep focus. I found Ethan he's in my fourth class.

"Elizabeth, I need you to hang out with Ethan and make sure he meets us in the library." I whispered to Elizabeth while the teacher was introducing us. She nodded and sat next to Ethan.

**Ethan POV **

There were 3 empty seats and she chose to sit next to me.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth." She said

"I'm Ethan" I said

The bell rings and Elizabeth drops all her stuff. I went to help her and we where the only ones in the class.

"Can you show me where the library is?" she said after she got all her stuff

"Sure but I just want you to know I have a girlfriend" I said

"Wow Casanova, I just need help finding the library I really don't care for your life story." She said before grabbing my hand and running out the door. I saw Benny on my way there and he winked at me. We got to the library and we sat next to the two guys I saw with motorcycles.

"I have to go." I said

"No we need to talk to you we know you are a seer." One guy said

"What!" I said

"Don't worry because we are seers too and we came to talk to you." Elizabeth said

**Sarah POV**

"Hey Benny where is Ethan" I said

"Don't get super jealous but some girl was dragging him to the library." Benny said

"Vanessa do you have another cousin or do we have another Serpa." I said

"No cousins sorry." Vanessa said

"Well I'll go see if he's acting different." I said

I went to the library and saw Ethan sitting with two guys and 1 girl. I went up to the table and poked Ethan on the back.

"Ethan, is this the famous vampire babysitter slash girlfriend." The girl said

"Elizabeth" everyone at the table screamed

"Sorry" she said

"Ethan you told them I was a vampire." I said really shock

He took a long time to answer.

"Yea" he said scared of what I would do to him

"Why? Are they supernatural?" I asked

He took a long time to answer. I saw them staring at us like we where drawing attention.

"No they just know about supernatural because of their friend ware wolf." He said

I left not wanting to be apart of this.

**Ethan POV **

"Don't worry because we are seers and we came to talk to you." Elizabeth said

"OMG I can't believe this!" I said

"OK now first thing you need to know is that there are four sages of a seer. You are on the first stage that means you're really weak."

"What! I didn't know that." I said

"You are a cortex." Justin said

"Really, can you tell me everything?" I asked really interested

"You are a cortex and you're grandfather was a seer to. Your grandfather was the most powerful seer ever. When we found out that he had a grandson who was a seer we had to find you. There is a guy name Richard he is your grandfather's older brother. He was jealous of your grandfather so he killed him." Mike said

"What that's horrible." I said

"There's more, Richard wants you dead." Elizabeth said

"What!" I said almost jumping out my seat

After I said that someone was poking me on my back. I turned around and saw Sarah. Before I can say anything Elizabeth said something.

"Ethan, is this the famous vampire babysitter slash girlfriend." Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth" everyone at the table screamed

"Sorry" she said

"Ethan you told them I was a vampire." Sarah said really shock

I didn't tell them but Elizabeth probably had a vision. I was going to tell Sarah that she was a seer but Elizabeth entered my thoughts, literally!

"**Ethan you can't tell her about us." She said in my head**

"**OMG you can read my mine that's awesome but what will I tell her." I thought back**

"**Make up something." She said**

"Yea" I said scared of what she would do to me

"Why? Are they supernatural?" Sarah asked

"No they just know about supernatural because of their friend ware wolf." I said

She left and then I sat back down in my seat.

"That's the best you can do, our ware wolf friend." Justin said

"Can we continue the story, and what is the next stage?" I said

"Yea but can we continue this in the cafeteria please I'm hungry." Justin said

We got up and everyone got their bags. We walked to the cafeteria and everyone was looking at us. My friends saw me and motion for me to come sit down but I couldn't. I made a sorry face and followed my seer friends to an empty table.

"Drink this" Justin said giving me a water bottle from his bag.

"What is this?" I asked

"Carrot juice" Elizabeth said

"I hate carrot juice, why do I have to drink it?" I said

"You're a seer that means your power is in your eyes. Everyone knows that carrots help with your eyes. You probably hated it before you got your powers, and to us carrots are like blood for vampires." Mike said

"Try it" Elizabeth said with a pretty smile that made me try it.

"I love it I need more wow I sound like a vampire." I said

"Elizabeth used her mind control to make you drink it." Justin said taking a sip of his bottle

"We can mind control, awesome!" I said

**Benny PO V**

"Guys look their drinking from a bottle instead of eating do you think their vampires" I said pointing at the group that Ethan ditched us for.

"Maybe but I doubt it Ethan told me that their not supernatural." Sarah said

"Did you ever think that he was lying?" I screamed

"That lying undead jerk!" Sarah said


	4. ok we are on our way

Ethan POV

"We have to start training; we will come pick you up at 7:00." Justin said

"Cool, I'll see you guys tonight." I said

I got out my seat and took a seat next to my friends. Benny looked really mad maybe because Erica won't date him.

"What happen to Benny?" I said after I took another sip out of my water bottle.

"Are you a vampire?" Benny said

"NO why would I be a vampire?" I said

"What are you drinking?" Sarah asked

"Nothing really just juice." I said

Vanessa got up and took a mirror out of her bag and put it in my face. When she saw my reflection she hugged me.

"You're human" She screamed which made the whole cafeteria look at us

"Wait! You guys though I was a vampire." I said bursting out in laughter

Elizabeth came up to our table and sat next to me. Sarah looked like she was going to explode.

"Hi my name is Elizabeth." She said directly to Benny

"Hi m my na name is.." Benny said

"Benny!" everyone at the screamed except Elizabeth and Erica

"Yea that's my name." he said

I looked at Erica and she looked like she was going to bite someone's head off. I think she likes Benny. Elizabeth took my water bottle and drank it.

"You need to get your own." I said taking my water bottle back

"Mine is finish." She said punching me on the arm playfully

Sarah and Benny were looking at us. Benny was looking at me like I just stole his girlfriend. Sarah was looking at Elizabeth like she wants to bit her head off. Erica looked a little relieve to see us like that instead of Benny and Elizabeth.

"Let's go Elizabeth." Justin screamed from across the room

"See you later guys and Ethan I'm taking this." She said

She got up and took my water bottle. She blew a kiss at Rory and left.

"Did she just flirt with all the boys at the table" Vanessa said

"I think she did." Sarah said

"Slut" Erica mumbled

**Sarah POV (Ethan's house)**

Ethan! Sarah's here." Ms. Morgan screamed

"Coming" he screamed back

I got a movie out and popped some popcorn. Every Friday we have movie night. No Benny and no Erica just Ethan and I. Ethan came down the stairs with a big blanket.

"Ready?" he said

"Yup!" I said

We turned off the light and cuddled up in the blanket. As soon as the movie started the doorbell ranged. Ethan got up and opened the door.

"Ready!" a voice said

It was Elizabeth with her brothers. Ethan went upstairs and came back with a duffle bag. He also changed his clothes into a plain white shirt and sweat pants.

"Sarah I am sleeping over Mike and Justin's house tonight." He said

"Then why is she here." I said pointing at Elizabeth

"There triplets, look I'm sorry that I can't stay for movie night but I promise you that when summer starts I'm all yours." He said I nodded

He left with them and I could have sworn that girl had a smile on her face. I took out my phone and text Benny.

**Sarah: Benny get the gang and meet me at Ethan's house**

**Benny: OK we are on our way**


	5. you're not annoying Benny is

**Sarah POV**

"Where's Ethan" Benny said

"That's why I called you guys here." I said

"Was he kidnapped" Vanessa asked I shook my head

I explained the whole movie night disaster and everyone was thinking the same thing.

"We have to find him" everyone said simultaneously except Erica

"I really don't care so can I go home." Erica said

I begged her and she reluctantly agreed

We kept driving until we saw Elizabeth and Ethan outside in the dark. We couldn't hear them but we could see them. They were so far that a vampire can't hear them. They were in the park .We hid behind the bushes so we can see what they are doing.

…

**Ethan POV**

"Let's start training and then we will go get pizza." Justin said

"OK" I said excitedly

We did pushups; sit ups and ran for miles. I was so tired but I had to keep going.

When we finished Justin and Mike said they had to get something. They told us to meet them at the dot. (Degrassi)

"So Elizabeth, why do you flirt with all the boys?" I asked hesitantly

"My mother is a seer but my father is Cupid so I have some love powers." She said

"That's so cool what kind of love powers do you have." I asked

"I can tell if your relationship is a waste of time, I can make people fall in love with me, and I know who everyone has a crush on." Elizabeth said

"Really can you tell who my friends like." I said

"Sure Vanessa likes her boyfriend Matthew, Benny likes Erica and me, Erica likes Benny, Sarah likes you, and Rory likes Sarah." Elizabeth said but regretted the last part.

"What!" I screamed

…

**Sarah POV**

"I wondered why Ethan screamed." I said

"This is boring they aren't doing anything so can we please leave." Erica complained

"I agree with Erica on this we should go." Vanessa said

"Fine let's go" I said

"Who wants to walk me home?" Erica said taking a step closer to Benny. She acts like she doesn't like him but we know she does.

"Sweet I'll do it" Benny said

They left and Vanessa's phone ranged

"Ok mom I'm on my way." Vanessa said

"Got to go guys see you in school Monday." Vanessa said before disappearing

"I guess it's you and me Rory." I said he blushed but I didn't understand why.

"Why are you so happy." I asked him when we got inside the car

"I don't know" he said and then turned on the radio

"I love this song; _I got the moves like Jaggar" _I started singing

Then Rory starting dancing which made me laugh until he accidently bumped his head on the window. I hurried to my house and I put him on the couch. After 10 minutes he started waking up.

"What happened" he said a little foggy

"You hit your head when you were dancing." I said while laughing and he started laughing to. Then he started tinkling me.

"Is it funny now" he said

After 5 long minutes of tickling he stopped.

"Finally" I said

"Sarah can you drive me to school in the morning I'm tired of my mom driving me." Rory asked

"Sure why didn't you ask me before." I asked

"Because I thought you guys thought I was annoying and energetic." He said a little sad

"Rory you are not annoying you're just energetic maybe if you put all your energy in a sport and cut down on the sugar you will be just fine. Rory I don't think you're annoying I think Benny is annoying. You are one of my best friends ok." I said and then kissed him on the check. He started smiling

**I'm having a writer's block so that's why its short and plezzzzzzzzzz review im tired of 15 reviews I want 30 **


	6. secrets come out

**a/n I think this chapter suck but you need it to understand the rest of the story. I'm going to update every Tuesday Thursday Saturday and I have winter break next week so check everyday bye**

**Monday**

Sarah POV

I'm walking to school with Vanessa and Erica when I see 4 motorcycles pull up.

"I thought it was only 3 of them." Vanessa said

"Me to" Erica said

As soon as Erica said that Ethan took off his helmet. He is the 4th person under the helmet.

"When did Ethan get a motorcycle?" Rory said behind me

I turned around and hugged him and as soon as we finished hugging Ethan was in front of us.

"Get off my girlfriend Henderson and that's a command." Ethan said and pushed Rory to the floor.

"Ethan are you crazy why did you do that?" I screamed at Ethan

"Tell her Rory tell her your trying to steal her from me. How dare you Rory I thought we were friends. Stay away from Sarah!" Ethan said

What Rory has a crush on me? How does Ethan know that? What is going on?

Rory got up and ran inside of the school. I wanted to check on him but Ethan would be so mad. He really changed since Elizabeth and her brothers came.

Vanessa and Erica ran to find Rory and I just stayed like I was Ethan's little puppet. I hate this new Ethan and I hate myself for being scared of my stupid boyfriend.

Ethan POV

I cut class with the group so we can talk about what happen.

"What am I doing I can't believe I did that. Rory is my friend and I can't blame him for anything. Why am I acting like this?" I screamed

"It's the second stage of a seer you're going to be angry over the most stupid things. You can't control it your going to be angry and very strong. You need to control yourself." Mike said

"I broke up with the love of my life at that stage because she finished the milk." Justin said wiping his tears

"For a girl that stage is just an emotional wreck you would cry for the stupidest things. Like one time I spilled juice on my shirt and I cried because I was wet." Elizabeth laughed

"What should I do." I said

"Train so you can go to the next stage." Justin said

"Ok let's get to class" I said

Rory POV

After I finish crying my eyes out I went to the football field to talk to the coach.

"Rory Henderson what are you doing here?" the coach said

"I want to try out for the football team sir." I said

The coached and the team laughed in my face.

"But you're a nerd" the quarterback said

He threw a football at me and I caught it and threw it at him which made him fall.

"Rory let's talk." The coach said with a smile

Benny POV

"Why can't we tell people." I begged Erica

"You think I want people to know I'm dating a nerd." She said

I sighed and she looked up at me.

"Erica I don't care what people think but when you call me a nerd it hurts ok." I said letting go of her hands and walking away. I bumped into a girl and all her stuff fell.

It was Elizabeth the girl that also makes me crazy.

"Elizabeth I'm so sorry I didn't see you." I said

"Don't worry about it are you busy I need help with something come with me." She said pulling my arm.

Erica POV

I ran to go apologize to Benny but I saw him with that slut Elizabeth. I'm not going to start a scene I just want to see where they are going.


	7. things we knew would happen

**It's time to update yeah! Ok I'm updating because I got suspended from school for 2 days. It's a shocker because I'm a straight A student who was aiming to be valedictorian but now my record is screwed up over something that happen 2 years ago r u serious anyways back to the story.**

Sarah POV 

"You've changed" I told Ethan at lunch

"I know and I'm sorry it's just a lot of things are going on right now." Ethan tried to explain

"I don't care I'm finished with this it's over you used to be sweet and dorky but now you're just a jerk." I screamed at him

"FINE! Be that way think I care about you. I honestly thought you were the one goodbye SARAH!" Ethan screamed

I left the table and ran to the bathroom crying but I also heard Erica crying.

"What happen?" I asked

"Elizabeth "she said with pure hatred

_Flashback_

_Where are we going?" Benny asked_

"_Here, this is my secret hideout I stumbled on." Elizabeth said_

"_It's beautiful just like you." Benny said Elizabeth blushed and Erica got angry seeing the whole thing._

"_Aww you're so corny but it's cute what about your girly friend?" Elizabeth said Benny sighed_

"_I really don't know she's ashamed of me." Benny said sitting down and Erica was speechless_

"_I can make you feel better." Elizabeth said sitting on his lap kissing him._

_Erica ran away to the bathroom_

_Flashback ended_

"Wow" Sarah said

"Yup" Erica said

"Wait when did you and Benny start going out?" Sarah asked and Erica blushed.

Vanessa POV 

"What…Why… You can't do that." I said crying hanging up the phone

"Are you ok?" Mike said sitting next to me

"My boyfriend broke up with me." I said leaning into his shoulder.

"It's ok he wasn't good enough for you." Mike said

"How would you know? You never met him he was a great boyfriend." I screamed

"I'm sorry I was just trying to make you feel better but I know what will help." He said kissing her

"What the hell are you doing? I just met you are you stupid." I said slapping him and then getting up to leave.

Football Practice

"Good job out there Henderson." Coach said

"Thanks" I said

"Wow nice job football player." Sarah said behind me I turned around

"Sa…Sa…Sarah…Hi…umm hey wa what are you you doing here." I stumbled with my words

"Came to give you this." Sarah said and then put her hands around my neck and kissed me.


	8. mistakes are permanent

**Hello my fanfic nerds I have just found my inspiration for this story. I am really glad that I'm updating because it's been 2. 5 months soon as I got that review I screamed so here it is hope it doesn't suck.**

Rory POV

"Sarah what are you doing?" I asked a little taken back at what just happen.

"Look Rory I know you like me and I want this to work because Ethan is being such a jerk. I hate him and what he did this morning was evil and sick." Sarah said

"Ethan is still my friend and I know Ethan he is probably just going through something he isn't like this. I can't do that to him I might have a crush on you but he is in love with you, and I know you don't like me." I said getting a little emotional

"You're right I'm sorry Rory I've got to go." Sarah said running away

**What they didn't know is that Ethan was on the bleachers the whole time and saw everything but heard nothing.**

Benny POV

"I'm sorry but I can't do this my heart belong to Erica and it always will." I said to Elizabeth

"I know." Elizabeth said getting off my lap giggling

"What?" I said

"I kissed you because I knew it will show you that you don't like me. You love Erica and nothing or nobody should change that." Elizabeth said sitting next to me

"But she is ashamed of me." I said disappointed

"Then you just need a makeover." Elizabeth said with a smile

Vanessa POV

I can't believe this is happening. I lost my boyfriend and this loser whose sister is messing with my friends kiss me. I'm such a loser.

As I'm walking and thinking I bumped into this guy.

"Sorry are you ok." The boy said helping me up

"Yeah...I...I…am….am…sorry." I said after seeing how cute he is.

"It's ok my name is Justin" he said then I realized he is one of the triplets my cousin hangs out with

"Vanessa" I said

"Oh Ethan's cousin so Vanessa do you want to get something to eat after school." He said with a five star smile

"Sure" I said forgetting about Matthew and that I just slapped his brother for kissing me.

Ethan POV

I'm going to kill someone I'm really about to kill someone. How could Sarah do that does she know how much I love her and care about her. Did I do anything to deserve this much pain. Am I really such a jerk? I need to take out my anger on somebody and then I saw Kurt picking on a foreign exchange student and I smiled.

10 minutes later

I feel a little better after beating up Kurt. I just feel hurt now. Sarah was the one person I thought would never hurt me like that. I guess she moved on and she doesn't care about me. Sarah why?

"Ethan, can we talk?" Sarah said behind me the last person I want see wants to talk to me.

"What Sarah what do you want? I barked at her

"I'm sorry and I think we should just start over." She said with a little smile

"Start over why don't you start over with Rory after that little kiss on the football field I'm sure he would love to be your boyfriend." I said and she frowned

"That was a mistake I'm..." I didn't make her finish

"No! Dating you was a mistake, Making you have control of my heart was a mistake. I don't care about you anymore I'm done caring about Sarah. She isn't important to me anymore. It's over." I said leaving her there

**If you guys think Ethan was a little hard on her it wasn't Ethan talking it was me. I'm having friend problems with a girl name Sarah and every time I hear her name I get mad and writing a story where I have to write her name every minute is hard we had a bad fight and hasn't talked to each other in 3 months. Maybe that's why I couldn't update **


	9. Serpas are back

As Ethan was walking away five guys and a girl who looked very familiar to Ethan put a bag over his head and took him to a black van. Mike saw the whole thing and went to find Elizabeth and Justin. He found Justin with Vanessa which was really awkward because he just got slapped by this girl.

"Justin the serpas came for Ethan they got him we need to go now." Mike said out of breath

"Serpas! As in the creatures that broke Ethan and Sarah up." Vanessa screamed Mike nodded

"I'll go get Elizabeth. "Justin said running leaving Mike and Vanessa alone

"Go get your friends and meet us outside the school in ten minutes I know you hate me but if you want your cousins back you need to follow my instructions." Mike said and Vanessa nodded running away.

Justin saw Benny and Elizabeth in the library.

"Guys serpas has just kidnapped Ethan we need to move quickly." Justin screamed

"And nice outfit." Justin said to Benny

Vanessa saw Erica and Sarah in the bathroom and ran to them.

"Guys serpas has just captured Ethan come on." Vanessa said

**Outside the school**

"What is she doing here?" said Erica coldly

"Listen we aren't really siblings we were sent here to protect Ethan and help him with his powers. We are seers and if you want your friend to stay alive we need to leave quickly." Justin said

At that moment Mike pulled up in a red van.

"Get in." He yelled

"Sweet where are we going?" Rory said with an ice cream cone in his hand. Sarah threw it on the floor and took Rory in the van.

"Hey!" Rory pouted

"Where are we going?" said Sarah you could tell she was the most worried one.

"We're going to Sadea the hidden village for evil." Said Elizabeth

"You know I'm sure Sarah wasn't talking to you." Erica hissed

"Look we don't have time for this I'm on a mission I don't even like your boyfriend I'm Elizabeth Cupid my father told me to make sure you guys have a happy ever after blah, blah, blah ok so stop breathing down my throat and worry about your friend." Elizabeth said

Erica was shocked but more excited to find out Elizabeth didn't like Benny.

"Let's clear the air because we know you don't like us." Justin said everyone nodded

"Look your friend was the grandson of a very famous and powerful seer named Daniel." Said Elizabeth

"I've heard of him his brother was Richard and he was very jealous of his younger brother so he killed him." Benny said

"And now he wants Ethan." Justin said

"Before we go I think we should go to Grandma she might know what to do." Benny said

"No need we are going to Master Iron." Elizabeth said

"Is he called Master Iron because he is strong tall and manly." Rory said flexing

!

"He's twelve! How is he better than Grandma?" Benny argued

"First of all I'm 13" Benny didn't make him finish

"Wow there's a difference." Benny scoffed

"13,000 you fool and if you didn't interrupt I would have said I know your Grandma we dabz 10,000 years ago I mean date got to keep up with your slang yo!" finished Master Iron

"Ewww!" Benny screamed

"Master Iron we have failed the King and everyone in the kingdom Ethan Morgan has been captured." Mike said and the three of them bowed

"It's not too late here take these things and go." Master Iron said picking them up and handing each one of them a gold bag and turned to us and gave each one of us a silver bag.

They left and went into the forest.

"There's nothing here." Complained Erica

"The entrance is hidden only a memo can open it." Stated Justin

"A what?" Rory said

"Just open up your bags and see what Master Iron gave you." Mike said already opening his

Justin got a machete a very powerful one. (My father's)

Elizabeth got lip gloss (Yeah pink)

Benny got a bigger spell book (IN ENGLISH SWEET)

Erica got a bow (why didn't I get lip gloss to.)

Sarah got a set of knives but very strangely shaped (I don't get this)

Rory got a gun (Awesome boom boom boom)

And Mike got a sword a silver sword (the great sword)

And everyone got a cloak and a memo in a jar a very tiny grumbling-like creature.

"Is everyone ready?" Mike said and every nodded

**I know I said I wasn't going to finish this story but when I read you guys reviews I felt bad an started thinking so now I know what I'm doing I promise!**


	10. Richard

**Ethan POV**

"Ethan Morgan you look just like your grandfather." A voice said I couldn't tell where it was coming from because I had a bag over my head. Finally they pulled the bag off my head and I saw the five guys who ambush me and the girl who look strangely familiar. Wait that's the serpa who tried to break Sarah and me up. Well we are broken up so the serpa had her wish. Anyways back to the situation at hand only I can think about Sarah when I'm about to die.

"You must be Richard my great uncle." I said

"Well welcome to the family then Welcome to Sadea my kingdom." He said coming over to hug me. But I moved instantly but couldn't move much since I was in chains.

"Ethan I know you thing I am a bad guy but I'm not it's those foolish seers who are evil." He said sadly

"Right" I said sarcastically

"Let me guess they told you I was jealous of your grandfather so I killed him that is all a lie your grandfather was my best friend." He said

I was shocked I can't believe him he must be lying right?

"You're lying." I screamed at him

"Let me to tell you the truth it was years ago Daniel and I had just finish training when our father said our mother had just died so we read the will. In the will my mother decided to tell the family that I was half seer and half serpa. My mother cheated on Daniel's father with mine. Serpas were the most hated creatures in the kingdom but they had similar powers to a seer. So father banish me from the kingdom where I found a hidden village Sadea and made it my home." He said very pruldly

"What about my grandfather?" I said quietly

"Oh yeah well I decided to get revenge on my father so I declare war. I had a good army all of them where serpas. We ambush the kingdom and I took out my father which is all I wanted. Then I saw your father and his pregnant wife. He took a sword and decided to attack me but I didn't want to fight him he was my best friend my brother well half. So I left then I felt pain in my leg. I looked and saw that he stabbed me in the leg with the great sword. I had to use self-defense and killed him and returned to my kingdom with different creatures who wanted to follow me." Richard said sitting back on his thrown

"And why should I believe you." I said coldly

"You don't have to." He said with a smile.

"Then why do you want me?" I said not getting anything

"You and I are alike." He said with that weird smile again

"I'm nothing like you." I said

"Yes you are your grandfather married a serpa without even knowing and then his wife had a boy your father and then you. You are half serpa and half seer." He said with the same smile

"WHAT?" I SCREAMED


	11. i have a plan

"Guys we need to hurry to the castle and get Ethan back any questions." Mike said Erica raised her hand

"Why does Elizabeth get lip gloss?" Erica whined Benny chuckled which got him a glare she still didn't forgive him for flirting with Elizabeth and kissing her Elizabeth might not like him but he certainly liked her. Even though he looks good in those new clothes he still needs to watch out.

"Elizabeth's lip gloss is poison and she is cupid's father she can control it and kill people with it by blowing kisses anyone else." Mike said Sarah raised her hand

"What am I going to do with these knives?" She said confused

"Those knives are very magically you think of what you want to hit and you throw it and it will hit it like a missile but better." Mike said

"Let's split into three teams Justin, Elizabeth and I will lead since we know where we are going." Mike said

"I'll take Erica and Benny" Elizabeth said

"I'll take Rory and Vanessa." Justin said

"Then I'll take Sarah." Mike said

They separated after they discussed the plan.

"Ok guys lets go stay together this place is dangerous especially you Vanessa." Justin said

"Aww" Vanessa said blushing

"No not like that Rory is a vampire so he is already evil if they find out a human is here they will have you hanged in the center of the kingdom

"Oh" Vanessa said sadly and now she was totally freaked out

'That's a high mountain I can't climb that." Vanessa said

"You're not get on half seer half vampire." Justin said Vanessa got on his back and Rory ran up the mountain with them

"Ok we will wait for their signal and then we will attack." Justin said

Vanessa opened up her bag and took out my shape shifter ring **(I totally forgot about her there's such a big cast I forget people)**.

"You know what to do right" Justin said but I saw no worry from him it's like all he cares about is this mission.

"Yeah" I said and he smiled God I love that smile

!

"Sarah are you ready"

"Yup"

I took my knives and imagined it hit the guard's leg and when I opened my eyes it did and another guard was coming right at me.

"What do you think you're doing" he said but Mike slice his neck which killed him then all the guards came towards us and that's when I heard Rory's gun go off and it shot every guard who was coming towards us that gun must be magical. We jumped over the gate and saw hundreds of guards coming towards us I imagined that I threw all my knives and it hit everyone then I open my eyes and I saw my knives become a tornado and swirl to the guard and killed them all. Then we saw Vanessa come but she looked like a guard but dressed in white instead of black she must've turned into the captain. She took us into the castle and Rory and Justin flew down next to us. Now it's all up to Erica, Benny and Elizabeth.

!

"Guys can you please stop arguing I'm trying to read the directions but I can't understand this language." Elizabeth screamed

"Let me see it says the only way to get pass this wall is by a true loves kiss." Benny said reading the paper I looked at Erica

"Don't look at me!" she said

"You and Benny are going to kiss ok." I said becoming frustrated

"First of all we dated for two days and then he kissed another girl and called her beautiful right in my face and why an evil kingdom wants a true love kiss." Erica said

"Well this place was here before evil was here and you and Benny are meant to be why would my father send me here then." I tried to reson with her

"You were there Erica I'm sorry I was mad at you and I just wanted to feel appreciated." Benny said

"I do appreciate you Benny in fact I love you." Erica said and Benny smile

"I love you too." He said with a smile

"Can you guys shut up and kiss already damn!" I said

They kiss and the wall opened

"I guess we are meant to be." She said

Let's go I screamed when the wall open we were in the castle. We went to the front door and opened it and there was everyone standing there looking bored.

"What took you so long" Mike screamed at me

"We don't have time for this" Justin screamed at me

"To open the door they had to kiss and they were fighting so they had to make up." I said screaming at the two

"Let's go." Mike said everyone got out they're weapon and was very cautious but Vanessa was the most scared I would be to if I was a mortal and had no weapons.

"Vanessa, why don't you turn into a small creature and hop in my bag." I said she nodded eagerly

She turned herself into a mouse which scared the hell out of me and she entered my bag. We went into the evil chamber and saw Ethan.

"Ethan" Sarah screamed which made us get noticed.

There where so many guards but they were different creatures the guards at the gate where just grumblings. This time there were vampires, werewolves, wizard, dark angels, mummies, and most importantly serpas those things are so evil.

Ethan turned around and saw us and smiled but he was in chains and couldn't do anything I was ready to fight but before we could.

"We surrender!" Mike said loudly causing the group to get confused

"What are you doing?" Justin said lowly but with as much disbelieve as anyone

"I have a plan." He said lowly


	12. Goodbye Ethan

"Why did you make us surrender are you stupid this mission is very important!" Justin screamed at Mike

"Shut up!" Mile said he looked at Elizabeth and Elizabeth knew his plan. She went in her bag and took Vanessa out and told her to get the key. Vanessa got the key and gave it to Mike. Mike opened it and got everyone else out of their cage.

"Let's go." He said

"What are we going to do make the rat free us every time we need a plan?" Justin screamed

"Vanessa isn't a rat she's a mouse!" Mike said Vanessa turned into herself and gave Justin a glare

"Guys we are going to split up into two teams one will find Ethan and one will make a distraction a big one where all the guards would be summon there. Vanessa, Elizabeth, and Erica will be on my team we will be the distraction." Mike said and those people followed him out of the castle.

"Ok my team Sarah, Rory, and Benny let's get Ethan." Justin said

!

"Here is the plan I want Vanessa to turn into a big dragon and Erica and Elizabeth you play the hopeless blonde and get the guards I'' make sure nothing happens to Vanessa I don't want those guards to kill her." Mike said

(That's funny in Mike eyes I see he is worried for my safety I didn't see that in Justin's eyes and I slapped Mike in the face.) Vanessa thought

Everyone went into place and the plan was a success hundreds of guards was trying to kill Vanessa but Mike didn't make it happen he was very powerful. He was also a wizard and he put a force field around Vanessa so she didn't feel any attacks.

!

Sarah POV

"That's our cue let's see if Ethan is in the same place where he was." Justin said and everyone followed.

Ethan was not chained up but just sleeping on a bed in the room. So we went over to him and were going to try and wake him up but we heard him mumbling.

"Sarah…I love you…Sarah. No I would never I love to much yes I do yes I do oh…" Ethan mumbled in his sleep and everyone looked at me and I looked away blushing

"Ethan" I said and he woke up and looked around and was confused and then he looked like he remembers something.

"Guys what are you doing here?" he asked

"Does it matter we need to get you out of here." Justin said lifting me on his shoulder

"I don't think that's a good idea." A man said behind us with the rest of our friends chained up

"Richard!" Justin said taking out his machete

"Surrender now and you can pick a friend to stay alive with you in the dungeon." Richard hissed

"Richard let my friends go and I'll stay with you ok!" Ethan said looking at me with a sad face

"Perfect I'll let you say your goodbyes." Richard said leaving the room and the guards unlock the chains.

"Ethan you can't stay here!" I screamed with tears in my eyes

"I have to you I just want you to know that I lied that day I care about you so much and I love you." Ethan said wiping my tears and kissing me on my forehead

"You can't stay here our mission was to protect you from Richard." Mike said

"I'm sorry but I'm staying here if I don't then you guys will die." Ethan said and the three nodded

"Benny and Rory my best friends I'm going to miss you and Rory I'm sorry about what I did just do me this favor and make sure you…" I didn't hear what he said but it made Rory cry

We all left in tears and went back home trying to console each other

Nobody POV

"Ethan you will be very powerful." Richard said and Ethan nodded


	13. Ethan is back

**Ethan POV**

Richard isn't so bad he is just a man who has problems because of what happen to him. His father banished him and his best friend/brother tried to kill him. A month ago I suggested he should see a therapist. Ever since then he doesn't get angry. Enough about him let me catch you up on my life it's been two years meaning I'm 16 years old I got my driving licenses. I had a big party in the castle with all of my friends. I go to the best school in Sadea. Two years ago I had to say goodbye to my friends, best friends, and the love of my life. I changed Sadea for the best instead of it being all dull and black and white I brought color to the kingdom it was like that movie Halloween town. Even though everyone thinks this is an evil kingdom it really isn't. We have no murders, stealers, bullies, gang members, and everyone is happy especially the serpas. This is the one place we can go without being bullied or worst killed. I've learn how to control my powers both of them. Richard helps me with my seer powers since we're the only seers in the kingdom.

"Ethan, come in here." Richard screamed

"Yeah!" I said entering his office

"I been researching for a year now and I think I found the temapa." He said my eyes were big with shock a temapa is a hideous creature that kills serpas. Earth priestess (don't know how to spell it) were paid by seers to make a creature that would kill serpas. The only problem is that there can only be one temapa at a time. When a temapa dies they have to make a new one.

"Really where is it?" Ethan said

"It lives in White chapel and goes to Whitechapel high school." Richard said with a frown

**Sarah POV**

These two years have been kind of difficult but I did get over it. Today is actually my one year anniversary with Martin. He's a sweet guy very cute and he knows about magic which means I don't have anything to hide from him. Our group has expanded a lot now it's me, Martin, Erica, Benny, Vanessa, Elizabeth, Justin, and Mike. Sadly Rory stopped hanging out with us for some reason everyone thinks it's because he's a jock, popular and has a girlfriend but deep down I know it was because of Ethan. Ethan I miss him so much.

"Sarah are you ok?" Martin said which made me stop zoning out.

"Yeah what were you saying?" I asked

"I said I love you." He said with a smile we have never said that before but I guess he wants to take the next step.

"I love you to." I said but I don't know if I do

I left to go babysit Jane

"Sarah Ethan's back he called and said he's coming tomorrow and to enroll him into school what a nerd he just came back and he wants to go to school. He also said that he misses and loves everyone." Jane said hugging me I couldn't believe it. His parents put up missing person fliers and called the police but I doubted he would show up. He finally got away.

I called the gang and told them to meet me here. They all came and was confused at why they were at Ethan's house especially Martin.

"Ethan's coming back tomorrow!" I screamed and they all started cheering

"Who's Ethan?" Martin said we explained the whole story and he was a little sad.

**Rory POV**

"Ahhh, don't scare me like that are you crazy Ethan wait Ethan!" I said

"Yes it's me." Ethan said

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Came to visit where is everyone!" he said I frowned and he notice

"Ever since this new boy came who acts and looks a lot like you came everyone loved him. He's Benny's best friend and Sarah's boyfriend. Something about him isn't right." I said and he frowned

"Well I'll check him out tomorrow I wanted to know if you were taking care of Sarah like I asked." He said

"Martin is all over her and told me to leave the group or else." I said and he hugged me

"I can send people after him you know." Ethan said I chuckled

**Tomorrow School time**

**Ethan POV**

"Alicia and Devin what are you doing here." I said hugging them both

"Richard thinks you need back up I can't wait to finally catch this thing." Devin said

"I wanted to meet the famous Sarah!" Alicia said Alicia was the first person I met and made me realize Sadea isn't that bad. I told her about my friends but she was more interested in me and Sarah getting back together.

"She has a boyfriend." I said and she frowns

"Is it Rory?" She said in excitement she just loved drama

"Nope a new guy Martin." I said

"Back to the temapa! Devin really didn't care about my old life but he was still my best friend

"No we are seeing Sarah!" Alicia said taking out her fangs

Alicia was a vampire/serpa and Devin was a werewolf/serpa so they fought a lot.

**Sarah POV**

"I'm so excited!" I screamed and everyone laughed except Martin but for some reason I didn't care. I love Ethan and if I get a chance we will be back together very soon.

"I see him!" Vanessa said we ran to him and we saw he was with a guy and a girl. I hope they aren't going out. Ethan had more muscles and didn't wear graphic tees anymore. He looked so cute even Erica and Elizabeth were checking them out even though they have boyfriends.

"Ethan!" everyone screamed in unison but Martin stood there and looked like he was thinking of something.

"Hey guys I missed you all! "He said hugging the girls and high fiving the guys and he went to me and hugged me but it ended so quickly.

**Ethan POV**

"Which one of you is Sarah?" Alicia said I looked at her and told her to stop in her mind of course. Sarah raised her hand hesitantly. Alicia went and hugged her.

"I heard so much about you!" she said and everyone looked at me

"This is Alicia and Devin." I said

"This is Martin." Benny said that's weird Sarah didn't introduce him Benny did

I shook his hand and got a vision I saw thousands of temapas where in Sadea attacking the kingdom. I told Alicia and Devin that I had a vision and that Martin was the temapa but that in my vision I saw thousands of them.

"How is that possible?" Devin asked

"I don't know I think I need to talk to Richard." I said

"Sarah tell everyone to meet me at my house my parents are having a welcome back party." I said making up something I had to get Martin now before it's too late.

"Ok but I don't have to invite Martin I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Sarah said

"Of course you can invite him I want to get to know him better but I'll see you later got to call Richard tell him to take his pills." I said Sarah was confused

"You didn't escape?" Sarah asked

"No he said I could come back." Said and left a confused Sarah

**Sarah POV**

Why did Ethan want me to invite Martin? Why was he so excited about Martin is he over me. I told the group about the party and they were so excited except Martin.

"Are you ok Martin?" I asked

"Ethan should not be trusted I know you think he's nice and all but I know something that you don't know." He said

"What are you talking about?" I said confused moving slightly away from me

"I want to protect you did you ask him why he's back he's only here to kill someone and it's me ok." He said he looked like he was scared

"Why would he do that?" I asked not believing him

"I can't tell you but I don't think I want to go to that party." He said

"You're coming and he wouldn't do that." I said and he sighed

**Ethan POV**

"Richard I don't know why I saw thousands I will get to the bottom of it I promise no we will send him tonight bring the truck and is Skylar on her way. I know give me a week I promise." I said

"Ok guys when they come we will grab and restrain him. For safety Skylar will restrain my friends just focus on the temapa." I said

"Why did you invite her?" Alicia said getting mad I sighed in frustration

Skylar came first which made me really happy. She's an earth priestess and way better than Benny so we are definitely going to win. People started showing up and Martin and Sarah were last.

Skylar did a spell which made all the doors and windows lock which made everyone confused

"What's going on?" Vanessa said getting off of Mike's lap when did they never mind.

"I told you Sarah!" Martin said and tried to run but Skylar chanted some words which made him fall. Skylar said some more words and my friends were in a cage.

"Don't do this Ethan! "Sarah said with tears

Devin turned into a werewolf and fought Martin but lost. This creature was very strong. Alicia kicked Martin making him fall on the couch and delivering a hard punch. Grandma Weir came and locked Alicia, Devin, and Skylar in a cage.

"Ethan what are you doing!" she screamed

"Thank you Grandma." Martin said out of breath

"Let them go!" I screamed

"Ethan are you a serpa." Grandma said which made Justin ,Elizabeth , and Mike look at me in disgust. Benny and Sarah was confused but more worried.

"Yes I am!" I screamed

"Then I have no choice Martin kill him." Grandma said and left

"Grandma what are you doing!" Benny screamed

"My pleasure." Martin said standing

I looked at him and he instantly got pushed to the wall and I looked at the cage that was holding my comrades and it instantly opened. Skylar used a spell that made Martin go to sleep. I ran to Skylar and crashed my lips on hers in excitement and she kissed back. When I realize Sarah was there I stopped and saw her tears.

"Mission over are we ready to leave." Devin asked I nodded

A few minutes later I saw the truck we put Martin in the truck and Alicia and Devin left in the truck making sure Martin didn't get away. I opened my friends cage and Mike, Justin, and Elizabeth pushed pass me and left. Sarah looked at me and slapped me and left. Benny and Erica left and Benny apologized about his grandma. Vanessa left with Mike trying to calm her down.

"Ethan we should return to Sadea and make sure Martin is taking care of and see if we can get my information about your vision." Skylar said I nodded

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I don't like you I just kissed you because I was excited." I said

"I know and trust me I don't like you either dork." She said and I chuckled and she messed up my hair

"Hey" I said

**Looooooooooong chapter I know**


	14. Sadea has been invaded

**Ethan POV**

"I feared for many years that those people will find a way to have more than one temapa on the earth at a time. We need a plan." Richard stated

We were in the conference room Richard, me, the alpha, the vampire council at Sadea, the general, and the war council.

"In my vision they found a way into Sadea I think we should tighten the security and let no one enter or leave Sadea." I said

"They might have a spy in Sadea." One of the war councilors said

"We will send guards around and make sure no one is hiding anything." The general said

"For some reason I think that old lady has something to do with." Skylar said walking in the conference room

"You're late!" Richard said he didn't have time for tardiness

"I know I was out hunting and found two serpas in our kingdom which means someone in the kingdom cannot be trusted." Skylar said everyone started getting loud

"Enough!" Richard screamed

"How about we send some guards to look around the kingdom, tighten the security, and I'll go back to White chapel to see what Grandma Weir knows." I said and almost everyone agreed

"Ethan that's not a good idea I doubt she wants to talk to you she commanded Martin to kill you." Skylar said

"Then we will make sure she doesn't know it's you." Richard says

**Dungeon**

"Who created you?" I asked Martin I was in his cell with Skylar trying to find out information.

"And why would I tell you." He said with a smirk Skylar putted him on a truth spell and he started spilling his guts out

"Grandma Weir and Master Iron made me. They have made a recipe that allows them to make as many serpas as they want." Martin said in pain.

"Where is the recipe?" I said

"Both of them have it." He said and that's when I found my mission

**White chapel**

"Skylar did you really need to bring all those stuff with you." I asked she nodded

We rented a house near Benny's house and I just brought what I needed. My weapons and my motorcycle but Skylar however brought so much books she could build a library, two vampires , her spell book , all of her potions , her lion and all of her clothes.

"This mission is very serious and could affect the future of Sadea." She said and her vampires agreed

"Let's get started." I said we put on shape shifter rings and I turned into Benny and Skylar turned into Sarah.

!

"Grandma, why did Ethan take Martin and why did you order Martin to kill him." I said trying my best to sound like Benny

"Benny there is a lot you don't know Ethan is a serpa and that means he can't be trusted. Martin is a temapa and I made him to kill serpas that's his purpose on the earth." Grandma said

"Why can't Ethan be trusted it's not his fault he's a serpa." Skylar said but not really sounding like Sarah because she didn't know Sarah but Grandma believed it.

"Well, all serpas are evil and if they're not evil now they will definitely be evil later on in life. They should not be trusted." Grandma said

"What happen that made serpas the most hated creature in the world. Why does Seers and Earth priestess hate them so much?" I asked well Benny asked

"Well it happen a long time ago I was only 100. The seers and serpas were at war because the serpas were very evil and used their mind control for evil and blamed it on the seers. The seers and Serpas have the same powers but the Seers could see into the future which made the Serpas jealous. One day they declared war on the seers and in the beginning it was only between them but then the seers and earth priestess became friendly and the serpas wrongly accused us of being allies with them and destroyed our great book. So we got our revenge and made temapas." Grandma said

"That happens thousands of years ago you couldn't have let it go." Skylar said

"Destroying the great book is a non-forgivable act." Grandma screamed I needed to find out where the recipe is

"I heard that there can only be one temapa at a time so does that mean you're going to make another one." I said

"No need I have perfected my recipe and now I can make as many as I want." She said proudly

"If you die wouldn't you give it to me." I said

"No need we have a secret factory that is making thousands of temapas for the war on Sadea." Grandma said and I was shocked

"Where is it?" Skylar questioned

"Not that you need to know but it's in Sadea those fools have made it easy for us to get in." Grandma said

"Grandma I'm home wait are the negatives back." He screamed and Sarah and Erica were with him. We took off the rings and revealed ourselves.

"What!" Grandma screamed

Skylar started chanting and a big light was being aimed to Grandma Weir and it hit her making her fall to the ground.

"Grandma! Ethan what are you doing how dare you." Benny said in tears

"Ethan what has gotten into?" Sarah said suddenly Skylar's vampire came and took Grandma away

"Wait Ethan what are they doing with my Grandma?" Benny was crying which made me upset do you know how it feels to be in a war and your friends are on the other side.

"Ethan we need to go." Skylar said

"Wait" I said I couldn't leave my friends

"Listen there's a war and your Grandma wants me dead I'm not going to make anything happen to your Grandma we just need answers from her. I'm sorry Benny but your Grandma is putting my kingdom in danger. Sarah I'm sorry about your boyfriend ok he tried to kill me I had to take him away he isn't dead just in the dungeon." I said ready to leave

"We are coming with you." Benny said and Sarah nodded I sighed can I take them to Sadea with me

"Fine but Elizabeth, Mike, and Justin cannot come." I said they nodded

!

Benny, Sarah, Rory, Erica and Vanessa were in my house getting ready to leave for Sadea. When Skylar came out her room she was pissed off

"What are they doing here they are not going with us!" she screamed

"Please" I said

"No you know Richard will kill you we are in the middle of a war and they are definitely not on our side." She said

"I promise you that nothing will happen they will be with me at all times." I said she signed

"Fine" she said getting in her car

"Benny, do you know who Master Iron is?" I said in curiosity

"Yeah he lives near the entrance of Sadea he's the one that got us in." he said Skylar stopped the car

"He's probably the one in Sadea!" Skylar screamed

"Calm down Benny do you remember where he lives?" I asked he nodded

!

"No one is in here that means he is definitely in Sadea we need to tell Richard." Skylar said I nodded


	15. the war has officially started

"Richard we're back!" Skylar screamed when we got back but she did it so close to my ear that it hurt.

"Do you have to do that?" I screamed at her

"What are they doing here." Richard said walking down the stairs

"Ask him!" Skylar said pointing her finger at me like a three year old

"Not important Richard there's a factory in Sadea that's making temapas." I said and he sighed in frustration

"I don't care where is my grandma?" Benny said getting glares from everyone

"We need to have a meeting take them to see his grandma and come upstairs." Richard said going upstairs and Skylar followed him

I took them to the dungeons and Sarah saw a beaten up Martin and Benny saw his grandma in chains uncomfortable. They ran to them and hugged them which broke my heart stupid war.

"Ethan, Richard told me to tell you that you can kill them they aren't any use to us." One of the guards said and Benny got up and took him by his shirt

"You're not touching my grandma!" he screamed in tears

I took out my sword ready; Benny turned to me and looked at me like I was on fire.

"Ethan, what are you doing?" he said with pain in his eye

Some of the guards took my friends away so they can't interrupt me.

"I'm sorry Benny but I must do what I have to do." I said Grandma Weir is one of the most important people in this war. If she dies we will have the upper hand.

"Ethan don't do this." Sarah said

"Martin how many serpas have you killed." I screamed in his face

"10" he said very scared

"You should be scared because that's the exact number of times my sword will touch your body." I said he started crying and the guards started laughing

I took my sword and stab him in both of his legs and both of his arms. I jabbed my sword in his stomach about 4 times then through his heart and then he died. I was starting to walk away.

"Wait Ethan that was only nine!" one of the guards scream and all of the other guards laughed

"One more time!" they all said together

I turned around and slice his head off and they were all happy. I was too that guy has killed one of my best friends and innocent children and mothers.

"Ethan" Sarah said very scared of me all of my friends looked disgusted

"Now Grandma how many have you killed!" I screamed

"23,000" she said fearlessly in my face with a smirk

"Ethan kill her!" they all screamed I looked at Benny and he was in tears I was about to take away the only family he has. I took my sword and put it away.

"I used to look up to, I don't understand how such a sweet looking lady can be so heart less and cruel. THE ONLY REASON I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR BODY AND STEP ON IT IS BECAUSE YOU'RE BENNY'S GRANDMA." I screamed in her face

I walked upstairs to meet Richard and Skylar.

"Where have you been?" Richard said

"Dungeon putting on a show for the guards." I said with a smirk

"There's no time for you to be killing for fun." Skylar screamed at me

"We need to evacuate the kingdom." I said and they looked at me with confusion on their faces.

"Well the temapas are in Sadea so take the people out of Sadea." I said they nodded

"We should evacuate immediately but where will tey go?" Richard asked

"Well we can separate them into four groups and we have many alliances that would be happy to help." Skylar said we nodded

"We need to keep this a secret if the spy find out they will attack us immediately." Richard said

So we evacuated the women and children first. We had many busses going in and out of Sadea. Then we went to the men and asked if anyone wanted to stay back and fight for their kingdom. Many agreed but some of them wanted to stay with their wives and children which were very understandable.

My friends came in my room and saw me getting ready for battle.

"Ethan, thank you so much for not killing my grandma." Benny said and I smiled

"What are friends for?" I said and he shook his head

"Best friends" he said and we hugged

"Ethan I'm sorry for slapping you. I understand that you got over me and that you have a girlfriend." Sarah said

"That's not my girlfriend I don't like her I would never date her I love you." I said

"I heard that!" Skylar said in the other room and everyone laughed

"I love you to." She said and we kissed and I noticed that two years without her was way too many.

"Ethan are you ready?" Skylar said peeking into the room

"Let's find this factory." I said and everyone nodded

This war has officially started


	16. Final chapter

**Last chapter I'm so sad**

Ethan POV

"Is that Mike?" Vanessa said and we all hid why he was in Sadea is a mystery.

"He is probably meeting the spy." Skylar said

"Let's go" I said we ran to the window and saw an empty house no furniture, nothing but Mike. He pressed a button and then he fell down into the basement. We went in the house

"As soon as we get there, there will be people after us. So Group A Rory, Erica, and I will hold off the temapas while Group B Ethan, Sarah, and Benny will destroy whatever it is making the temapas." Skylar said stretching

"Wait what about me?" Vanessa said

"You will wait here for the army to come and bring them down here they should be here in ten minutes. Rory can I see your gun." I said I took the gun and took out the bullets and put green bullets.

"This will kill temapas" I said handing back his gun

"In case anyone come Vanessa, here's an invisible cloth." Skylar said putting it on her.

We pressed the button and saw thousands of temapas were being made. It was a big basement it was bigger than White Chapel high school. Someone saw us and then pressed a button and a loud speaker was saying intruders repeatedly. Skylar's team where taking out some of the temapas so I ran with my team to the system control. Benny said a spell and zapped it and it was destroyed. I saw a man in a see through office with books and he had many temapas guarding him.

"That's master Iron!" Benny said over the loud speaker.

We ran to the stairs guiding us to the office. I had my sword and cut the heads of the temapas that was guarding him. I went to him and he had fear in his eye.

"You don't understand." He said in a very weak voice it sounded like he was going to die.

"Understand what!" I screamed at him

"That someone is behind you and already took out all your friends." Mike said behind me and then the old man hit me with a book and I blacked out.

I woke up and saw all of friends tied up with rope.

"Finally your awake." The old man said in a very strong voice not like the one he used to trap me with.

"Since you four aren't serpas and one of you is Grandma Weir's grandson you won't die not like you two." The old man said

"You're not going to kill me!" I said laughing and my friends looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ethan we are so going to die!" Skylar screamed

Suddenly my ropes were off. Everyone looked at me in confusion. I took my sword out. I looked at a group of temapas and ran towards them with my sword. No one could see me because of my super speed and all they saw were temapas bodies dropping without their heads. Suddenly I was upside down on the ceiling and everyone looked up at me as soon as I shouted "up here".

"What are you?" the old man screamed

"I'm your worst nightmare in one." I said taking out a bow and then putting my hand out and suddenly Rory's gun was in my hand. I started shooting and bodies were falling. I jumped on to the floor and said one word.

"Sleep" and Mike was sleeping

I started walking towards Master Iron (the old man) and he looked at me and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Get him" he said to all of the temapas and they started running towards me. They all jumped on me like what you would see on a football game.

"Ethan" I heard Sarah screamed

I saw a tiny opening and decided to take it I moved my body out of the pile they weren't noticing they were trying to breathe. I finally got out the pile and my friends and master Iron were looking at me in amazement.

"Now for the good part FIRE" I screamed raising my hands and putting them down and immediately the whole pile of temapas were on fire burning.

"Get out of my site Disappear" I said and the pile disappeared

I was walking towards Master Iron

"What are you!" he screamed backing away

I took off my shirt and on my stomach was a circle with a tiger in the middle roaring. Its eye looked like had fire in it.

"The eye of the tiger." He said bowing down. I smirked and I pointed my hands to my friends and they're ropes disappear.

"Ethan you're the eye of the tiger." Skylar said

"Sweet" Benny said

"What is that?" Sarah said staring at my tattoo.

"Nice tattoo" Rory said

"The eye of the tiger is the peace maker that is sent to destroy the evil of the world. It is known to do anything that it wants too but the eye must be pure." Skylar said

Suddenly Richard, Vanessa, and the army came.

"Your late." I said and laughed

"The eye of the tiger!" one of the soldiers screamed and then everyone looked at my stomach.

"What should we do with him?" Sarah said pointing at Master Iron who was still bowing

"Ethan handle it" Richard said and some of the soldiers cheering knowing what that means. I closed my eyes and put my hands behind my back. I walked up to him and he looked at me with fear. I showed him what was in my hands.

"The great book." Master iron said getting up

"The war is over!" I yelled and everyone cheered

"I don't want to see you and your people here again!" I said

"Yes" he said

**Later that night **

"Ethan it's finally over are you coming back to White Chapel?" Sarah asked

"No I must take care of my kingdom but you are welcome to stay here." I said she was shocked

"Leave White Chapel and my friends." She said I laughed

"Actually everyone is staying here except Vanessa she needs to be back with her family and boyfriend." I said

"What about Benny isn't he leaving with his grandma?" She asked

"Grandma Weir is staying here to teach earth priestess she apologized and she is ok now." I said

"Then I would love to!" she said hugging me

Then she kissed me

**A/N It's so sad to leave this story but its finish everything is done I'm so happy now I can focus on Happy Ever After. I couldn't believe I was going to discontinue this story. Thank you guys for taking your time and reading this plzzzzzzzzz review thanks**


End file.
